The present invention relates to an industrial robot, and, particularly, to an industrial robot for use in a casting field to pour molten metal into a mold.
In the casting industry, a pouring of molten metal into a mold has been performed mainly by skilled personnel since it is very important to select a pouring rate suitably, otherwise, molded products may be deformed, or the mold may be broken. However, environmental working conditions of the casting factory are severe due to high temperature and dusty air which are not suitable for human workers. In order to solve this problem, a substitution of a robot for skilled personnel has been considered and an example of this consideration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 229463/1986. An industrial robot disclosed in the latter is characterized by reducing an effect of high temperature environment on a driving mechanism of the robot.
In such a conventional industrial robot, a transfer of techniques of skilled personnel based on experiences and feelings to the robot has not been realized to the extent that the robot can perform the techniques reliably.